I'm not your mistress
by princess.shara
Summary: Naruto was sold to a nightclub owner. At the nightclub, Naruto befriended with a rich client named Sasuke. He bought Naruto from the nightclub owner with a high price to take him out of that hell hole. But only in one condition.. rape, abuse, prostitution. main-SasuNaru . unrequited- SasuSaku, SaiNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Naruto ..! I want you to work at the club that night! You hear this and don't try to resist! Whether you like it or not, you must listen to me. You can be rich in only one night. At least it is the time for you to return me a favor for taking care of you "Shin's voice becomes hard. His face was serious and his Gaze is sharp enough. His eyeball feels like going to come off from its socket as he stares at his poor nephew. Their residential wooden house looks old inviting more lifeless eyes looked with gloomy lighting. Shin's house located far away from neighbors house in Konoha causing he is free to do anything against Naruto. Screaming, kicking and insults are hardened in the ears and Naruto's body. Since his father and mother died from the car accident, he has nowhere to go instead of living with his uncle until he is 15 years old now. He knew Shin hates him very much as he blames him for the death of his brother at that car accident. Too hate to even call his name.

Shin's words are not as loud as usual but Naruto are able to feel the seriousness in his tone. He was getting nervous. Without an invitation, tears are flowing slowly across his scarred check.

"W-What you want me to do? "As shiver spread through his body. Whatever that job is he felt something is not right.

A smile spread across Shin's lips as he holding the helpless blond chin "Easy nephew, I won't choose this job if it is not suit you. You just need to do whatever you are asked to". He started to caress the blond cheek down to his neck and his hand began tracing along his back as he smirks. "Even if they are asking for this…Ne Uzumaki? I know you can do this". Shin enjoys seeing Naruto flinched as he grabbed Naruto's ass. Naruto's eyes become wide as he feel like his world darkening. He knows exactly what kind of job is that even though he never set his foot at that kind of place.

"No-No I don't want to do this Shin.. I ... I don't like it. I want to learn more. I still want to go to school. I'm working and I'm not bothering you. Please don't do this to me " Naruto beg with fear as he sobbing.

"No, schooling you gonna waste my money. Works at that factory are not giving either of us much money. Tomorrow you can stop working. I want you to meet the boss that night club." No matter how much Naruto beg and cry, that will not change anything. To him, that boy is nothing and glad to be used as servant anytime and anywhere. He had a deal with the owner of the club. The agreement they made will settle all of his debt to that boss. Not only that, with Naruto working there he will free to enter and exit that exclusive club anytime he want. Soon Naruto will be sold to that nightclub owner.

"But Shin ...i'm 15.. I'm not even at legal age".Naruto was protesting. The sentence has been arranged since yesterday did not come off. His tongue felt numb. Shin's sharp glancing is scaring him. Two days ago, Shin was asked him about his work at that night club. For the sake of his ambition and dignity, he started to think how to reject Shin's wish. But he was powerless.

Before he could continue.."Oh.. if that is the reason you resist me, don't worry everything has been arranged and you just need to pack your belonging". Shin shook his head.

That night, Naruto unable to sleep. Although he is tired that day from work, but his eyes is still rounded staring at thatched roof. Usually he sleep soundly even though only in a mat, but even now he can't as he shivers to think of tomorrow. He felt like running away from home but he had no strength to do it.

The next day, Naruto is still ignored. He decided to protest in any other way. He did not care. As usual, he provides breakfast for his Uncle. Naruto looking at a wall clock was showing 8:40 am. It's time for him to go to work. He walks slowly as he sneaking very careful. He did not want to see Shin. He knows Shin will not trample his foot at that factory because of his debt to Haku-san, the supervisor at the factory is delayed. Naruto sure he will be safe once he reaches the factory without his uncle knowing.

"Where do you think you are going Uzumaki?!" Shin shouted. Naruto flinch as his step stopped. His eyes wide open as he felt his heart beating rapidly.

"Don't pretend I don't know what going on in your pea size brain! You are not going anywhere. No need to go to work. I already asked the children to send the message to your supervisor that you've already stopped working. Get back! Only in hour, we will meet the boss".

"Only If you won't me to drag you using my belt, get back to your room. Don't tease my patient Uzumaki. Get back and ready!". Shin shouted as he see Naruto still do not move.

Finally Naruto forced to agree in. No one can help him. He walks back to his room as he felt his step weak. Shin smirks as he went back to kitchen to finish his breakfast. Naruto is still sobbing in the room crying while packing his clothes. Once finished, he holed up in the room while waiting for Shin to finished breakfast.

"_No this can't be happening_"…as he said to himself.

Sorry for grammar mistake :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not your mistress chap 1.**

After a long journey, they finally arrived at destination. Naruto is still crying. He was pulled out of the car roughly. He had a small battle with his uncle's grip, but everything he did was a waste. One of the was standing and waiting them with a welcoming smile.

"I want to go home. I don't want to work in here. I don't like that guy" Naruto was pleaded with a desperate tone but ignored.

"Now listen! If you keep resisting, I will directly sell you to the boss. But now, you are just gonna be a waiter. With your looks, I'm sure many customers will love you. Good luck, maybe you will marry a rich woman who knows. Those who come over here had money." Those words are obviously a lied just to keep Naruto calm. Shin's arm gripped Naruto tightly. Then lead him to meet the man who is waiting.

"Oi Hiro!" Shin greeted as he heading toward a man who's standing at the entrance.

"Shin! Whoa, what a cuties you have..haha I can't believe someone like you keeping such a gems.." The man smiled as he stares at Naruto's face and traveled down to his body and return to his face as he pause at the cheek.

"Urgh! I can't believe you called this thing cute" Shin mocked as his eyes sending a disgusting look to his nephew.

"What is this? Where did you get this?" The man ignored as his hand holding up to Naruto's chin and began to touch a whisker like mark on his cheek.

"Don't touch me you bastard!." Naruto pushed the man's hand away as he getting angry to be treated like a good sold at market. He was at a last nerve as he felt the man is undressing him with his eyes.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you ungrateful bastard" Shin's was about to slap Naruto's face.."Stop! I don't want him to meet Takeshi-san with a sticker on his face. You knew right Takeshi hates who's hurt his property." The man holding a stop sign as he smiled, he knew as the increasing of demanding to a male prostitute nowadays forced their boss to hire them to keep their business in track. And now this boy will become of them very soon.

"Ok then, so our meeting ends here. Don't forget to send greets to Takeshi-san" Shin said as he leans closer to Hiro's ear and whisper something" _Tell Takeshi he is all him and don't forget my commission_." As he send a wink to the man named Hiro. Shin release Naruto's hand and suddenly that man hand took over his hand by holding his wrist.

"Shin no!.. help me! Don't let them take me. I promise will be good. I won't bother you anymore!" He cried and began to struggling again.

Others stranger started to approach and dragging him to the entrance. After a small meeting with the owner he was dragged to a small room hiding upstairs of the nightclub. With all of his strength, he tried to escape from stranger grips by biting one of them hands. Unfortunately he did it. He runs downstairs. A journey to get out of the club took long enough as he had a battle to escape with the people who are standing and dancing in his way. He didn't dare to look back as a stranger keep chasing him. Suddenly he was bump to someone before falling on his knees.

"Are you ok?." Suddenly, a deep voice asked. He ignored a voice asked as he pushed the man body away. He tried pull his knees to get on standing position so he can run again but was too late as he felt others man was just behind him.

"Ah Uchiha- sama are you ok? Sorry this kid tried to run away." As a stranger approach and grabbed his arm.

"Takeshi's boy?" A man asked as he eyed Naruto. "_blue eyed, yellow blond hair.. beautiful fox"_

"Yeah, he's new here. I'm sorry did he hurt you anywhere?." As that stranger asked with a concerned tone. He was worried, Sasuke is important client to them. No way they would loose him because of this boy.

"No. Where is Takeshi?" Sasuke asked as he returned his gaze to that man eyes.

"Okay then Uchiha sama, if there is nothing else we need to go. I need to take this boy back to his room. I will tell Takeshi-san to meet you up." the man replied and he tighten the grip on Naruto's arm as he felt Naruto struggling.

Once they reach back to the room. He was forced to take a liquor until drunk and do not realize what is happening around. His vision started to felt hazy as he felt his sweater unzipped and underneath shirt being torn apart until he was completely bare. He was dressed with cloth called yukata. He did not care anymore as he felt his body didn't move along with his mind. He started to feel good. The liquor made him forget all of his pain and misery. For once in his life he felt the happiness as a catch the glimps of heaven in the state of his mind even though everything was temporary and fake. His world full with delusion he started to laughs together with the people on that room.

he wasn't aware that night was the night his fate changed.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto tried to open his eyes. He tries getting up of bed but he can't. His head felt heavy as a stone pressed on. His whole body hurt like hell. He started to felt uncomfortable at the lower part of his body. It felt sticky. Whatever is it, he didn't like this feeling.

"What happened..." He whispered on his mind. "Where am I?" At this point he heard no other sound except of the own heartbeat that was started to pound roughly as he realized his body was stark naked except for a blanket that was covered his body all night. He grew panicky and seemed to leap out of bed when he saw a man sleeping next to him. He failed to defend himself. That man, he knew that man. That was the man from last night he was bumped in. He stood up from the bed. He gritted his teeth as he recalled the incident last night. Shin, a strangers, Takeshi-san... and money ... being caught and forced to drink... He tried again but failed.

Yes that liquor!

Feel the urge to hide his face from himself. He hates the world, he hates everyone who made him like this, and mostly hate himself for being week, being used, being too young to defend himself, and ended up getting raped. All he knew was cried. He was a guy for god sake. This was a terrible humiliation in the entire of human race.

He was in hurry to get dressed and headed to the door but it was locked and started to search the key everywhere around the room slowly as he afraid to wake up the sleeping man.

"What you're looking for? This thing.?" Naruto turn his head back to see the man. The man just smirks while pointing the key in his right hand.

* * *

Yeah we lived in a cruel world.. now imagine yourself at his place.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiffed, scared and nervous…

He's hates this man for made him this way. He felt like ready to kill him and rip off his head. But in this state, his mind was concentrated on how to escape this place. He did not want to sell his body as he imagined customers with a perverted looks he saw on train every day in a way to school. That's enough for being one night victims as an object of this man's lust and desire. He promised will do anything in order to escape from this hell hole. He didn't want to this anymore. It's hurt so much; he can't even stand up straight as his foot trembling. There were a hickey and bite mark all over is body.

"You are beautiful.. Everything is beautiful starting from head to toe." Sasuke said.

"_No.."_ as he flinched and whisper.

"It is really worth to invest money for someone like you." Sasuke continued.

"_No.."_He began to cover his ears with both palms as he getting annoyed and disgusted to hear the man's word.

Naruto gulped in fear as his body felt stunned. His eyes wide open as beads of tears flowing down the rapidly. Once this man fully dressed, he threw pieces of paper onto the bed and stood up.

"Maybe I will come again for you. Ne-baby boy" Sasuke whisper seductively.

"_No…"_

He was stunned and grasped his fists once he realized it was money. That's mean he already become… Suddenly...

"_No.._NO!" Naruto's snapped and shook his head as he looked at the man face.

Sasuke shocked.

"I'm not a prostitute and i don't want to be one of them! Help me .. I swear I was forced.. Last night I get drunk without my own will! Help me .. Take me.. Take me out of here..._please_!." He forgets the man who had raped him and took his virginity. At this state, he did not care. He knew this man was the last hope to get out from of here.

He rushed towards Sasuke and kneeled in front of him. His head bowed as he started to bite lips to suppress the anger that was boiling inside. As this point, whatever crap is it needed to be ignored if it means it can save him. Sasuke just smirked and sat back on the edge of bed as he remembered last night event as the body in front moaning and screaming underneath him. This boy is so fragile instead of having wild looks with a spiky yellow-blond hair and those tanned skin. It so lewd and he felt the urge to take this boy again right now. He wants to do it again. A slight form of possession crossed his mind. He started to wonder will that sight remain undying or everything is gone when he come again. He wants to be the only one who can touch and embrace him. No others can reach him not even in a dream.

"What do I get..?" As he bends down and started to hold Naruto's chin to looks up as it immediately revealed those frightening ocean blue eyes.

He was silent and felt confused to decide. Sasuke stood up and headed for the door. Once Naruto realized, he immediately scream and bind Sasuke's leg with both of his arm strongly. The door suddenly opened from the outside when they heard a screaming.

"What just happened?" One of the men asked.

Sasuke shook his head as he yanked away his leg. Once the bind is spared, Naruto shoved his body backward. Two men tried to approach him as he crawling and tried to hide under the bed.

"Wait! I still need him. You two get Takeshi here." Sasuke spoke and could see Naruto is curling his body beside the bed.

"What's up Sasuke? Have fun last night?" As a man named Takeshi appeared in front of the door as he grinned.

"I want him.. State whatever cost is it I'd be willing to pay as long as this boy becomes mine."

"whoa! I'm afraid I can't do that. Last night I've got 50,000 yen from you.. Now imagine yourself how much money I can get for another seven night. I'm really sorry Sasuke." Takeshi sighs as he eyed Naruto.

"How about I give you cash worth one year of his service. Did you already forget what happened two years ago? Don't you think it is time for you to return me a favors?." Sasuke's voice sounded like a threatened.

Yes Sasuke helped him. Sasuke helped him find a good lawyer on his murder cases two years ago. How can he forget that.

"You can find another one. I'm very sure you still can make money. Now, this boy is mine." Sasuke decided and Takeshi must agree. After all nobody said no to him. He'll get whatever he wants.


End file.
